Lies for Love
by platinum star
Summary: NEWS: Who wants to continue writing my story? If you do, read my notice.
1. Death

AN: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm known as platinum star but in reviews I'm known as either Blue Bear or cosmos. - MANY OF YOU GUYS READING THIS ARE GOING TO TRY AND SKIP THROUGH THIS PART BUT PLEASE DON'T!!!!  
  
I don't own anything. I don't own any characters that are portrayed. Please review my story and give me advice or criticism...but people, don't flame me...(I don't even know what a flamer is...--.--;;) I am a FIRM-Christian believer....and I really shouldn't be into this stuff...I believe that Jesus Christ is the Messiah and God created the universe... If anyone feels that I am offending them in any way, I'm sorry.... I only know SO much about the Japanese anime/manga storylines....so please forgive me if I'm wrong.. I'll try to update when I have the time....I know it's summer but I take lessons...... All of my stories to come including this one are Usagi-centered...so if you don't like her...don't read them... I'm sorry if I have the wrong ratings....... BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - and READ....↓  
  
QUICK NOTES:  
  
This story takes place after Usagi's fight with Galaxia but many things are different. I don't know how Sailor Moon SS ended but this is how my ending goes: Usagi wishes the Senshi and everyone on Earth back, loses her powers as Cosmos because she wished them back. The Starlights, Chibi-Chibi, Kakyuu, and Galaxia go back. Grandpa Hino is dead and Chad is gone.  
  
(AN: I know most of the terms – Death Eaters, apparate, wands, etc...but I'm not saying them yet.)  
  
Lies for Love  
  
Chapter 1 - Death  
  
Tsukino Usagi was a fourteen-year old girl with a great family and wonderful friends. To all who knew her, she was an unselfish person.... sacrificing anything she could for the happiness of others...Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Mamoru did everything to try and preserve the gentle nature in her...They tried to slow her growing, into the reality of a harsh uncaring, but realistic world that would slaughter her chances of being the big-hearted, carefree girl she was...Sooner or later they knew, that one day she would learn. But sadly, that day came too soon...  
  
"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Shingo, you baka...." Usagi sobbed deeply as she looked sadly into the graves that held the members of her former family. "Why didn't you escape when you had the chance?! If only I could have protected you better. If only I had been more aware. If only I had known! But, it was too late, wasn't it? I ran home from the arcade, feeling a horrid agony in my heart that minna-chan was dead! When I ran in, everything was broken...ransacked and you guys sob you guys were on the floor lying there covered in your own blood! I cried and cried as if my tears would bring you back...I even tried using the Ginzuishou. But, it wouldn't bring you back! I lay there, clutching your pale hands as if they were my only chance of living. If only I knew why they were after me...No, if only I knew WHO were after me, I could have saved you. But, Sets-chan didn't tell me. No matter how much I begged, no matter how much I pleaded, she wouldn't indulge me. I even pulled rank on her as her current princess and future queen. But even still, she would not budge. But know this, I swear, I SWEAR on your very graves that I will avenge your deaths! Whether it be with my life or my soul, know this...I will avenge your deaths!" Usagi spilled the last of her tears, tears that trickled ever-so-slowly down her porcelain pale face.  
  
Two Years from Then  
  
'What can I do now. What can I do that will help me cope? It's almost already been two years and a half since they came to destroy me. Everyone tried to protect me by not telling them where I was even when they tortured you. You paid the price with your lives. Now I ask myself - what do I live for? My destiny? Ha! Mamo-cha--.Chiba-san has broken up with me for the last time last week, I am destined to rule the earth, destined to be Neo- Queen Serenity, destined to have Chibi-Usa, destined to marry Endymion, no Mamoru, destined to save the earth how many more times?! How can my life turn out this way...?' A forlorn Usagi got up from her knees from the quiet cemetery and walked with her head held low, hands in her pocket, walking slowly towards her apartment.  
  
As Usagi entered her small but gorgeous apartment, she took off her shoes and walked to her room. She mourned for her family for another hour and then fell asleep on her large bed, unaware of the happenings.  
  
The Sailor Senshi in their civilian forms, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru were gathered in the room with the Sacred Fire at the Hiwaka Shrine to discuss the future. The fact that Mamoru was no longer with Usagi had been a big topic and then... they felt it.  
  
The dark-cloaked creatures who had just appeared in the front of the courtyard of the Hiwaka Shrine and burst into each room looking for who- knows-what had them surrounded with long brittle sticks in their hands. Sticks? Minako grew wary as the figures drew closer. "Where is she? Where is the one who gave a large burst of power three years ago?!" The one on the very right asked.  
  
"Now now Crabbe, we must ask them nicely they will answer. If not, we can play a little game". The dark figure with what seemed like the most power to the Senshi in the center spoke.  
  
Minako had counted the numbers. 'Hmm, ten-to-eight. Not including Mamoru of course. What can he do? Play swords with his cane, make corny speeches, and throw red roses?' Snort All of the Senshi slowly turned their heads towards her. 'Oops, my snort was out loud?' Minako mentally sweatdropped as she quickly examined the evil dudes with the black jackets. 'Wait, are those jackets? Why in the world are they wearing black jackets in the middle of summer? My gosh, they have absolutely NO fashion sense whatever! Wait, then again...Mamoru-san's green jacket comes in first. For a guy with good looks, he dresses weirdly.' The rest of the group turned to her with funny looks, especially Mamoru who looked...embarrassed? 'Oh no, did I just say that without shielding my thoughts?' Mamoru just looked at her. 'I'm guessing I did.' 'MAMORU, I'M SO SOR—Wait...no I'm not! That green jacket IS really ugly! Never mind!' The Senshi of Mercury just sweatdropped as the rest of them face vaulted.  
  
The shadowy figures were silent for a second as the one called Crabbe slowly thought up an appropriate answer.  
  
"Of course Malfoy." The one called Crabbe replied with as much menace as the second voice. "Now little kiddies, we will only ask you one more time. Where is the one with the great power? Where is he? The Dark Lord is in need for another...host..."  
  
Minako who quickly changed personalities from a happy-go-lucky girl to a serious Leader, Ami, Mamoru, Setsuna, Artemis, and Luna knowing the most English out of the group understood immediately. Each member of the Sailor Senshi, including Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis had the ability of telepathy with only each other. Ami, being the strategist and brains of most of their battles had quickly translated what they had said to the remainder of the Senshi who had no clue of what was going on. Usagi had given a large burst of energy a couple of years ago...a year before they became the powerful Sailor Senshi. She was walking home from school late, and had been pulled into an alleyway. She had pulled a large burst of pure energy from within and well...the man...who knows where he is now? Only two questions remained in each of their minds. Even with her power, why were they after Usagi? For what purpose?  
  
'Rei-chan, can you locate where Usa-chan is right now? And tell her to stay away from the Shrine.' 'Ami-chan, can you tell how powerful these beings are?' 'Setsuna-san, have you foreseen this situation?' 'And the rest of you, get ready to transform. Get your transformation pens ready. But don't transform until I give the command.' Minako, being second-in-command of the Sailor Senshi after Usagi, had quickly analyzed the current situation and had given orders.  
  
Rei hummed with the powers of Mars as she used her Miko talents to track down the Moon Princess. 'Where is she, where is she, where is she?' The Mars Senshi quickly got a lock-down on the bunny of the moon, who was nearing the, the...what?!' Some unknown force was blocking her from Usagi and her whereabouts as she attempted to communicate with her. 'Odango. Odango Atama! Are you there? Usa-chan? Sagi-chan? Tsukino Usagi! Serenity! ODANGO! Answer me! --blank' Rei mentally sweatdropped as Usagi didn't answer. 'Mina-chan, Odango's not answering me. It's as if something's stopping me from reaching her. I feel some force blocking her mind from mine. Our link's still there, but I can't feel her brain waves.'  
  
Minako too tried contacting Usagi, but her telepathic skills were not as refined or great as the Mars Miko. 'Usa-chan. Are you there? Usagi? Usagi? --blank Something is blocking her from the rest of us...I wonder what. She can't come here! We have to protect her and take these guys down!' 'Everyone! Pay attention, Ami-chan, Setsuna-san...?' The Senshi of Love and Beauty looked expectantly at both of them.  
  
Ami looked at each of the figures through the spaces between each of the Senshi. She was covered so no one could see her. She promptly twisted her three blue sphere-like earrings on her left ear and her Mercury visor appeared along with her Mercury mini-computer. 'Hmm...figures radiating with pure evil. These beings have a higher power called the Dark Lord. They are after our hime.' Pressing buttons on her mini-computer attentively, she calculated where each of them came from just recently and where there power sources came from. 'Minna-chan, these beings are pure ! They reek of hate and diabolism. They are comparatively 99.9% of dark energy. Not like the Nega-Verse evil, but much much worse! The little stick things ... in their hands emanate the dark feeling we're all receiving. This Dark Lord they speak of must be their higher master. We're in big trouble...' Everyone looked at each other with fierce protectiveness for Usagi, their best friend, Princess, Leader, future queen, ex-girlfriend, adoptive mother, and most of all, the glue that stuck them all together.  
  
'Setsuna-san, have you foreseen this?' Minako inquired. Setsuna just looked straight into the Venusian Princess's eyes. 'Minako-san, I have seen this in the Gates of Time and as the Guardian of the Time Gates, I am sworn to the secrets of the Future.' The Senshi looked at each other with feelings of dread.  
  
Setsuna was caught in her thoughts. 'I know how this will turn out. I know how this will end. And I am ever so sorry...for what could have been. But I will fight. I will fight for Usa-hime. I will fight for the only person who has ever shown me her light and kindness. I will fight until the end.'  
  
The dark figures did not take too kindly to this silent talk among the group. And so, the one in the center called Malfoy spoke. "Well, little ones, it seems as if your time has run out. As have ours. And so we-- " The man was cut off as another interrupted.  
  
"But Malfoy, the Dark Lord said we have all the time we need to finish this mission!" One from the left exclaimed.  
  
"Goyle! You incessant moron!" Crabbe yelled exasperatingly.  
  
The Senshi just gripped onto their transformation pens harder as Ami once again translated and they got ready. As the man in the center who seemed to be the Leader in the little mission as they called it grabbed the stick in his right hand and pointed it at them, the rest of them followed. Minako nodded and they transformed.  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mars Eternal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Eternal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Eternal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Eternal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Eternal Power!"  
  
The famous Sailor Senshi of Japan stood their in all their glory where normal citizens of Japan once stood, and four with their many assortment of weapons. Uranus with her Space Sword, Neptune with her Mirror of Triton, Pluto with her Garnet Orb/Time Staff, and Saturn with her Glaive. Each of them transmitted different feelings of awareness. Venus of Love, Mercury of Ice, Jupiter of Thunder, Mars of Fire, Uranus of Winds, Michiru of Water, Pluto of Age, and Saturn of Death.  
  
The dark figures each pointed their sticks at the famous Planetary Senshi in awe and amazement.  
  
(AN: Everything they say is going to be in Japanese...PRETEND!! -)  
  
Venus spoke "Luna, Artemis, get to the back and make sure that they don't see you. Okay, it's going to be one for each of us...Mamoru, I guess you're in. But that still leaves one of them left. We're going to have to watch out for the last one. Everyone pick one and let's start!"  
  
Each Senshi fought bravely with their attacks and weapons but it was no use against the powerful sticks. They held great but dark power. And one by one they all fell. Mercury fell first, then came Tuxedo Mask, then Mars, then Neptune, then Saturn, then Venus, and Pluto was the last to fall.  
  
However, the Sailor Senshi were able to inflict much damage on the opposition as well. Six of the figures in dark cloaks were down as well. The other four were barely alive and conscious. However, they each held enough power to "disappear".  
  
"No! Mako-chan, A-chan, ReiRei-chan, V-babe, Ruka-chan, Chi-chan, Taru- chan, Sets-chan, Lu-chan, Art-chan, Mamoru-san NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't leave me too! Don't go..." Usagi murmured in her sleep as she slept uneasily and suddenly woke up. Gasp 'I'd better go and check up on them.' Usagi ran with all the strength she had. She burst with energy and jumped up the stairs to the Hiwaka Shrine. 'Don't let anything have happened while I was asleep...please please please!' Usagi prayed fervently as she opened the broken doors and searched with apprehension. As she reached the room with the Sacred Fire, she gained visions of what had happened minutes ago. She cried as she saw the mangled ad mutilated bodies of her former Senshi, advisors, and ex-lover. She sobbed for hours and she shook them all, trying to wake them from a deep sleep. "Sets-chan! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?! Didn't you?! How could this have happened?! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!!!!!!" There was a large hole in Usagi's heart as barriers hard as ice were built, surrounding it. Usagi was consumed with guilt as she fell unconscious on the floor with a slump, stained in the blood of her friends.  
  
'Am I...dreaming? Is this unreal?' Usagi thought as she was in a meadow of flowers with bright sunshine shining upon her. She looked down at herself and she was in the same clothes she was in. The flowers and the sun began to disappear as darkness and shadows consumed her.  
  
"Odango! Odango Atama! Wake up! Sheesh...Don't you even want to see us?!"  
  
"Rei-chan, hush! She's been through a lot. I believe her brain waves are sending ou—"  
  
"Arghhh! Ami-chan! No more with the big words!"  
  
"Minako! You need to get a brain!"  
  
"Mako-chan! Not you too!"  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes as the darkness and shadows shrouding her began to disappear. Everyone was surrounding her with smiles on their faces. Rei all of a sudden tackled her. "ReiRei-chan?! I missed you all so much! I'm so sorry...It was all my fault. All my fault. I should have been there to save you all! I let you all down!" Guilt dominated her heart as tears began to fill her large cerulean eyes.  
  
"Usa-hime, it was not your fault. I had foreseen this in the Time Gates. This was supposed to happen."  
  
"Then, you'll all be reborn?!"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Well, I'll be brought back...to watch the Time Gates..." with a sad glint in her eyes (Usagi caught it but didn't say anything) "but the rest of the Senshis' star seeds were destroyed permanently..." (AN: PRETEND!!)  
  
"Awww...Setsuna-Mama gets to be reborn with Mama? That's not fair!!!!"  
  
"Really...? We won't be reborn to protect Usa-chan?!"  
  
"That's what she said stupid!"  
  
"Don't call me stupid you, you boy-crazy freak!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
Usagi just stared at her hands in horror. They won't be reborn...Only Setsuna...and she was destined to watch the Time Gates forever...They wouldn't come back...Ami hugged her and the rest of them surrounded her with light and warmth. "Don't worry Mama! We'll always be here in your heart!" Hotaru gave Usagi a big hug and Usagi slowly responded. "Taru-chan, thank you..."  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! Don't forget! We all want to give you our Planetary Powers to help protect you better and as our final gift to you." Usagi just nodded with a slight smile.  
  
"Wait, where's Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Uh...you know how we're in "heavenly limbo"?" Usagi nodded yet again. "Well, er...Mamoru-san is in the "limbo of hell". Usagi just stared at everyone in astonishment. "Yeah, we were shocked too...but Neko-chan, think about it. He deserved it! That no good basta--" With a hard nudge from Michiru, Haruka stopped ranting. "You know darling, there are CHILDREN present!"  
  
"But Michi-chan! You know he deserves it!"  
  
"Don't you Michi-chan me! One more remark from you and you're sleeping on the couch for a YEAR!" Haruka quickly shut up as the rest of the Senshi stifled their giggles.  
  
Minako whispered to Rei, "She's not even a he and she's whipped!" Rei nodded and they all shook with laughter.  
  
"Now, remember about our gifts?"  
  
"Oh yeah Ami-chan! Good job for remembering! Me first!"  
  
"No, me first!"  
  
"I'm her very best friend so I go first!"  
  
"What?! NO, I'm her best friend! She's my cousin after all!"  
  
"You dork, that was in the Silver Millennium!"  
  
"So....we're the reincarnations of our previous selves!" Silence.  
  
"Wow Mina-chan, that was the most intellectual thing I've EVER heard you say!" Sweatdrops surrounded the heads of everyone excluding Ami.  
  
"So me first right?"  
  
"No! Me!"  
  
"SILENCE!!! I will go first!" Silence ensued once again as the Princess of Pluto took the stage. "I, Princess of Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, Ruler of the Other Realm, Senshi of the Planet Pluto, descendant of the God Hades, grant you the powers of the Planet Pluto, the Garnet Orb, the Gates of Time, and the Pluto Crystal!" A dark green light and the assortment of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi flared with a dark green aura as the symbol of Pluto appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.  
  
"I, Princess of Mars, High Miko of my home planet, Senshi of Mars, descendant of Ares, grant you the powers of the Planet Mars, the Fire Bow, the scrolls of Mars, and the Mars Crystal!" A bright red light and the collection of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi shone with a bright red aura as the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.  
  
"I, Princess of Mercury, High Mage of Mercury, Senshi of Mercury, descendant of Hermes, grant you the powers of the Planet Mercury, the Mercury visor, the Mercury mini-computer, the harp of Mercury, and the Mercury Crystal!" A frosty blue light and the array of items faded from her and entered Usagi. Usagi shimmered with a pale blue aura as the symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub- space pocket.  
  
"I, Princess of Jupiter, Ruler of the Weather, Senshi of Jupiter, descendant of Zeus and Hera, grant you the powers of the Planet Jupiter, the Jupiter wreath, the Lightning bolts, Jupiter Tiara, and the Jupiter Crystal!" A forest green light the variety of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi sparkled with a forest green aura as the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead. The collection went into Usagi's sub-space pocket.  
  
"I, Princess of Venus, Ruler of Love, Senshi of Venus, descendant of Aphrodite, grant you the powers of the Planet Venus, the Love-me Chain of Venus, The Sword of Artemis, the Powers to tell the love connection of anyone except your own, and the Venus Crystal!" A dazzling orange light and the bundle of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi beamed with a dazzling orange aura as the symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead. The collection went into her sub-space pocket.  
  
"I, Princess of Neptune, Ruler of the Waters, Senshi of Neptune, descendant of Neptune, grant you the powers of the Planet Neptune, the Neptune Mirror, and the Neptune Crystal!" A gorgeous teal light and the medley of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi twinkled with a flashy teal aura as the symbol of Neptune appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.  
  
"I, Princess of Uranus, Ruler of the Skies and Winds, Senshi of Uranus, General of the Soldiers of Uranus, descendant of Ouranus, grant you the powers of the Planet Uranus, the Uranus Space Sword, and the Uranus Crystal!" A glitzy golden light and the accumulation of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi blazed with a golden light as the symbol of Uranus appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.  
  
"I, Princess of Saturn, Ruler of the Underworld, Senshi of Saturn, Queen of the Dead, descendant of Saturn, grant you the powers of the Planet Saturn, the Glaive of Saturn, the Ribbons of Death, and the Saturn Crystal!" A dark blackish purple light and the assembly of items faded away and entered Usagi. Usagi blazed with a blackish purple light as the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead. The collection also went into her sub-space pocket.  
  
(AN: I know I have a bunch of things wrong with the Senshi. BUT, Pluto is the Ruler of the Underworld (Hades), Uranus is also known as Ouranus, Neptune's god or goddess is known as Neptune. I don't know about Triton...? The god of Saturn is supposed to be Saturn or Cronus and Persephone is the Queen of the Underworld, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, but you know that old story about Hades tricking her...? She became the Queen of the Dead and yes, I have all my facts messed up. It's a mix of Roman and Greek Mythology...I don't believe in any of it. I'm CHRISTIAN!!! - Don't ask me why I'm writing this...--.--;;)  
  
Usagi was filled with gratitude for having such great guardians and friends. All of a sudden, a golden light appeared in front of her. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, it appears to be the Golden Crystal. It seems that Mamoru-san is no longer worthy as soon as he appeared in the "Limbo of Hell"." Setsuna remarked.  
  
(AN: Yes, I am told that no one is in heaven or hell except for God, Jesus, the Angels, and Satan yet. Everyone is in "Paradise" until the Anti-Christ appears and the end of the world. I'm sorry if what I'm saying is offending anyone, but this is what I was taught in bible study!! SORRY FOR OFFENDING ANYONE! And SORRY FOR ALL THESE ANs!!!)  
  
As soon as Setsuna said those words, Usagi started becoming transparent. "What's happening to me?!"  
  
"Do not worry Mama, you are merely waking. Just remember that we are always with you. You are our light. Please don't fade away."  
  
Everyone hugged her one last time. "I love you all! Don't forget me!"  
  
Usagi woke up and found that everything was the way it was when she fell unconscious. With her newfound powers, she buried them with the exception of Setsuna who was brought back shortly after she woke up with everlasting spells so that they could never be dug up. She encased each of them with the crystals of their planets and made their bodies so that they would appear never aging. She fixed the Hiwaka Shrine and bought it so that Rei could always have peace. The Senshis' families were all dead, so she had no one to tell of their terrible deaths. 'Now, what can I do? Where can I go?' As she was lost in her thoughts, something in another part of the world was happening.  
  
"You have failed me! I told you to bring me the person with great power! They can be an ally to us against Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic! You have let me down! Crucio!" A Dark man cast upon his Death Eaters.  
  
"Master, we were met with great powers! But against all of us, they stood no chance."  
  
"SILENCE YOU FOOL! I sent TEN of my BEST men, and only four remain! Terribly wounded!"  
  
"But, Master, we have killed them! We-- "  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" A green light filled the air and a Death Eater slumped over.  
  
"Now, you shall try again. When you have gained your strength. Look for this man with the great power. This is your last chance Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. My other Death Eaters are on other missions currently. Pettigrew! Fetch Nagini!  
  
(AN: I forget how to spell the serpent's name...Nagini? Naginee? Naganee? SORRY!! .)  
  
HI EVERYONE!!!!!! This is my first fanfic ever...I hope you guys like it so far! IF you guys have comments or anything just review...  
  
Uhhh...I know I made a ton of mistakes everywhere, so just...forgive me!!!!   
  
The couples will show up in the later chapters and you'll get to vote for pairings...  
  
KEEP READING!!!!! 


	2. Witches and Wizards?

Chapter 2 – Witches and Wizards?  
  
Four Months Pass By  
  
A girl who was once known as Tsukino Usagi, was now Cosmos stood at the Time Gates with a certain Keeper of Time. She held the Cosmic Staff, twirling it, while her companion sighed as she too held a staff. Usagi's appearance changed vastly. Before, she was 4'11 with long golden hair in two sphere-like balls, framing a heart-shaped face. She had porcelain skin with large puppy-dog like cerulean eyes. Now, she was 5'0 with long silver hair in two heart-like shapes, framing a still heart-shaped face. She has a slightly tanned complexion but not too far off from the porcelain skin she was had. She has large puppy-dog navy blue eyes with silver star-like specs. Where she once had a golden crescent moon, she now has a silver eight-pointed star. Her Cosmic Staff was grand, with a sphere at the top with two white pure wings surrounding it and a silver eight-pointed star inside of it. Setsuna had replicated her powers and Time Staff and gave them to Usagi. Usagi was once again complaining that she had nothing to do and that Setsuna wasn't go to do anything with her.  
  
"Sets-chan, don't you want to go clubbing with me?! You don't love me any more?? Fine then, what about monopoly...? Chess? Checkers? Scrabble? Shopping...? Darn it Sets, let's do something!!!!" Usagi whined as Setsuna sweatdropped and inched away from her little by little.  
  
(AN: I'm once again SORRY if I got the description of Cosmos wrong...--.--;; I don't have much knowledge on the Sailor Moon SS series....)  
  
As Setsuna 'felt' a large disturbance in the air (whether it good or evil, Usagi didn't know because Setsuna wouldn't tell her), Setsuna had told Usagi to teleport herself to the location, giving her the longitude and latitude. "Cosmic Teleportation!" Setsuna gave a secret smile as Usagi teleported herself to who knows where. Setsuna quickly got a bowl of popcorn and created a couch to sit on to watch the entertainment. Hey, Usagi may have been her Princess but she couldn't live without entertainment, and who said that her Princess wasn't allowed to provide some?  
  
She held out the Sword of Artemis in front of her, ready for battle. Looking around her, she found herself standing on a table full of food; feet in a bowl of red punch. "YUCK! Where the heck am I?! Arghhh!!!! You stupid teleportation. Wait...ARGHH!!! PLUTO!!! You friggin' liar!!! Yes, I'm sure there's a large disturbance in the air...Arghhh...now, let's see...Wait, it seems like there was a disturbance, I think...can't be too sure...maybe a minor disturbance...? Did the disturbance come from...was there even a disturbance? Hmmm..." As Cosmos stood there muttering to herself, she was unaware of the hundreds of sticks pointed to her. She jumped off the table and cleansed herself with the waters of Neptune and dried herself with the Winds of Uranus. At this point, the staff of teachers all had their sticks pointed to her, ready for any sudden movements. The apparent 'large' disturbance was merely a rebellious house elf who had used a large amount of magic (house elf magic...?) against another. (But Usagi didn't have know that.) Setsuna cackled an evil cackle that only Time Guardians who are extremely wacko can achieve.  
  
(AN: Everything she says is in a bunch of different languages)  
  
"Harry, Hermione, do you guys understand what the girl's blabbering on and on about?" Ron cocked his head to the side trying to understand what the strange but gorgeous girl was muttering on about. Harry and Ron just stared dreamily at her with goofy grins on their faces. Hermione glared at the two boys, almost men especially Ron who was supposed to be her boyfriend. She then looked at the unknown girl intently as if trying to figure something out.  
  
"Oh my goodness! From what I gather, she's speaking a bunch of languages...Ooh! I recognize one...Japanese! I took Japanese classes over the summer! I know quite a lot! I reckon that I should be able to understand what she's saying!" Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked over towards her. "Konnichiwa! Atashi wa Granger Hermione! " She spoke clearly and loudly.  
  
"Ôla! Je m'appelle Usagi Tsukino... Wait, crap. Wrong language? Wait, that's two wrong languages...I bet Sets-chan is having a ball up there...Darn it! Oh...Oh!" Turning her attention back to the tall girl with wavy brown hair. "Ohayo! Konnichiwa, Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Uh...Can you speak and understand English?" Hermione nodded. (AN: Really stupid, yes I know...--.-- ;;)  
  
"I'm going to be speaking English from now on. I should practice different languages once in a while. I can't believe that I didn't recognize my own language! Sorry, my mind's been in the gutter lately." Cosmos said with a smile as she bowed.  
  
"Do you know where I can find your Principal...I'm assuming this is a school...?"  
  
"We have uh...someone known as the Headmaster, equivalent to a Principal or Dean. His name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and he's right--" As Hermione turned around, she came face to torso with Professor Dumbledore. Hermione gave a faltering grin as she rushed back to her own seat.  
  
"Hiya! Nice to meet you guys! Do you know where the heck I am?" Cosmos asked with a beam on her face. 'Pluto, I am going to KILL you!!!!' Dumbledore just gave a small nod with a twinkle in his eye. The rest of the teachers surrounded him with sticks pointing at her. "Hahahahaha! What are you guys going to do? Poke me to death?! Hahahaha! I haven't laughed ever since –Wowee!" Cosmos gave a large grin. Elsewhere, Setsuna was sweatdropping as her Princess smothered herself in laughter...on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me you pig-headed foolish little girl! How dare you insult our wands! With these, we are a WHOLE lot more powerful than you!" The man with the greasy black hair all but growled out.  
  
Cosmos suddenly changed personalities and did a 180º. She gave him along with everyone a cold, calculating glare. "Look here Mr. Black Haired-I- Think-I'm-So-Cool-But-Everyone-Really-Hates-Me-And-I've-Got-a-Stick-Up-My- Ass-And-It-Won't-Come-Out, I don't care WHO the hell you THINK you are! But never EVER call me pig-headed and NEVER say you are more powerful than me. I've got more power in my PINKY than you do in your whole body! Stupid jerk..." Cosmos started swearing in different languages that had Dumbledore pink.  
  
"I'm extremely sorry for my colleague's behaviour. Please excuse him. As you know, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. How did you just appear? You cannot apparate on these grounds." Dumbledore inquired of Cosmos with a tiny frown on his face.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You mean witches actually exist? Like the Hocus Pocus bit, the green faces, and the bit noses with moles, and the crooked black hats, and the black cats as familiars..." Cosmos trailed off as she saw that the kids her age who appeared to be students started laughing. "Okay...well, maybe I'm a bit off. But anyways, uhh...I just teleported from the...Well, just say that I have a lot of untrained power and I accidentally ended up here. Apparate? Ooh! That must be a weaker version of teleportation. Well, uh...I must be off now! Hehehe!" Cosmos giggled weakly as she saw Dumbledore's large smile.  
  
"Why don't you join us at our school? We can train you in our school ways of magic. What do you think students?" Dumbledore asked around him. The students just stared at him. "Excellent! Now, let's get you sorted! Minerva, please fetch the Sorting Hat." McGonagall walked off.  
  
"Now, uh...what is your name?" Dumbledore asked Cosmos.  
  
"Well, that depends on which one you want. I'm known as Tsukino Usagi or Serenity Moon." Cosmos replied with a goofy grin on her face, remembering and reminiscing past lives and former memories.  
  
"Which one would you rather be introduced as?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
"Hmm...ah whatever. Let's just go with Serenity Moon!" Cosmos, now Serenity said with a grin, pushing back her silver hair.  
  
"Now how old are you?" Dumbledore asked Serenity.  
  
"Me? Hmmm..I guess you can say I'm sixteen. But I'll let you in on a secret." She whispered into his ear. "I'm older than I appear." Dumbledore gave a calculating thought towards her, but shook it off.  
  
"Now, about those uh...clothes..." Dumbledore trailed off, leaving Serenity to realize what clothes she had come in. She wore a revealing silver tube top with a black eight-pointed star in the center, a black loose but short skirt with miniature silver stars and moons, black knee-high boots with silver lining, and a tight black toque. A small silver tattoo showed where her skirt ended, her left mid-thigh. She also had on a silver choker with the Ginzuishou, a silver bracelet with a bell, and dangly silver crescent moon earrings. The symbol of Cosmos on her forehead had been hidden by her silver bangs and hat.  
  
"Oops! I'm so sorry! I'll change that now." Cosmos said with a blush as she realized her indecency. She merely concentrated on what she wanted to wear, accessories included. She pictured Hermione's Hogwarts uniform, the skirt, top, sweater, tie, socks, shoes, cloak, robe, and scarf. (Not that Hermione was wearing all of that.) And all her jewellery was off except for a small thin silver necklace with the Ginzuishou and small eight-pointed star studs. When she blinked and opened her eyes, what she pictured was what she wore.  
  
Dumbledore just looked at her with surprise along with everyone else. Whispers filled the air, even as Professor McGonagall came forward with the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore lead her to a small stool where he placed the hat upon her head.  
  
'Hmm...So you're the new student, huh? Wonder why you came so late. Well, let me see...where shall you fit...'  
  
'Hiya!!!!!! Are you the hat on my head talking to me in my head?' Serenity gave a grin and asked.  
  
'Apparently...let me see...hmmm...wow...you can fit into any one of these houses. Now that's rare! You're the very first person that I came across to fit into any house! You have the intelligence of Ravenclaw, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the power of Slytherin, and the courage of Gryffindor! You can fit into anyone one of these houses. Difficult, very difficult.'  
  
'Dude, what about this...why not let me stay with each of the houses for a month, each house a week each and I can make my own decision. What about that?' Cosmos asked the Sorting Hat.  
  
'That would be okay, I suppose.'  
  
'Ooh! By the way, do you have a name? Huh?'  
  
'No, everyone just calls me the Sorting Hat.'  
  
'Can I call you...hmm...ooh! What about JoJo? Cute name, right?'  
  
Shock. 'Uh, I suppose so...thank you for the name...I think.'  
  
'Oh, you're welcome JoJo!! Now, can I take you off my head and can you tell everyone? Thanks!' Cosmos took JoJo off and stood up with a smile. Everyone just stared at her. Wasn't the Sorting Hat supposed to make a decision?  
  
"JoJo wants to tell you something Professor Dumbledore! JoJo, go ahead!" Cosmos told JoJo. JoJo...? Everyone whispered until JoJo spoke.  
  
"Serenity is fit for any house. So as you can see, it was extremely difficult to choose a house for her to stay in. She shall stay in each house for a week to make her OWN decision." And JoJo fell quiet again. The Dining Hall was filled with loud whispers.  
  
"The Sorting Hat let her choose her OWN house? Wow!" Exclaimed Hermione with awe.  
  
"I hope she chooses our house!" Harry spoke with a large grin.  
  
"Yeah!" More than half the population of the students spoke, mainly the MALE student species.  
  
"SILENCE! I believe that Miss Moon will stay with the Ravenclaws first. You may share your books with someone from each house, but quills, ink, and parchment will be provided for you. Miss Moon...?" Dumbledore spoke to Serenity quietly for a few minutes until she was off with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, this shall be an interesting year." Dumbledore said with a large grin, avoiding the question. He watched as Serenity walked off with the Ravenclaw Sixth Years.  
  
"Hi! I'm Serenity! But call me Sere, Ren, Rena, or if you want to...Serena! But stick to the first three!" Serenity approached an Asian looking girl.  
  
"Hi! I'm Cho Chang! I'm in Seventh Year but I can help you out here and there."  
  
"KING TRITON I ASSURE YOU DID NOT OWN THE MIRROR OF NEPTUNE, you dingbat of a teacher!!!!" Serenity screamed as Trelawney looked at her as if she thought she were better.  
  
"Oh, and are you going to say that the Keeper of Time is a guy too?" Serenity gave Trelawney a glare. Setsuna was laughing up a storm.  
  
"Actually, yes...in fact, YES! You see, the Guardian of Time can only be a man...because...it was a...hmmm..." Trelawney rambled on.  
  
"Arghhh...Tree, I love you and all, but the FRIGGIN' TIME GUARDIAN IS A GIRL!!!!!" Serenity gave a frustrated glance at the ceiling as if Setsuna would come out. Tree, AKA Professor Trelawney merely clucked at her and said otherwise. Okay, she laughed at the fact that Michiru was thought as a man, but SHE, the ever-so-powerful Princess of Pluto...was thought of as a man...was insulting! Hmmph!  
  
"Now class, next class we'll be looking into our futures with mirrors..."  
  
The week was pretty interesting for the Ravenclaws as the week came to an end.  
  
(AN: Sorry to everyone who wanted detailed descriptions of everything.... I'm not really into describing everything...I've got a couple of exams coming up next week...maybe later if I decide to revise my story -)  
  
"I can't believe you're going to the Hufflepuffs! We'll all miss you!" Exclaimed Cho with a sad smile.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll come and visit you all the time!" Serenity said with a happy smile.  
  
"Bye Ren!"  
  
"Bye-Bye!! Ciao! Adieu! Au Revoir! Sayonara!" Serenity went on.  
  
"Ren! We get it already!" Cho yelled with a sweatdrop.  
  
As Serenity walked over towards the Hufflepuff table, she noticed many of the girls were glaring at her. She stepped slowly with a large sweatdrop... "Hiya! I'm Sere! Nice to meet you guys!"  
  
"We know who you are! Stay away from our guys or live to regret it!" One yelled and the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uh...I don't want any of your guys. Hehehe! I'll just be sitting over here. Bye!" Serenity said shakily. 'These girls are nuts! Better stay way from them...'  
  
The week flew by slowly for Serenity as the girls in her house did everything they could to Serenity. They put glue on her seat, cast nasty spells that she always managed to avoid, and kept her away from any guy she came across.  
  
'Finally, Slytherins! Peace at last!' "Okay! Before you girls get into your speeches about how I'll steal your boyfriends and stuff, I'm NOT! I'm not interested in any of them! Okay? Thanks!" Serenity sat down at the end of the Slytherin dining table during dinner. Everyone at her table along with the others heard her little speech and she gave a little grin. She then ignored everyone and started gorging herself in the desserts first.  
  
'She's different from any other girl I've met...no! She's probably a mudblood. I'm a Malfoy! I will not be hindered by appearances. She seems nic—Okay! Get a grip of yourself Malfoy! I'll show her who's boss.' "Who let you sit on this end of the table, mudblood?" Malfoy snarled at Serenity.  
  
"Hiya dude! I'm Serenity, but you can call me Sere. Hmm? There were more pieces of apple pie on this end so I just sat down. Mmmmmm...try the chocolate chip muffins! Here!" She grabbed two and put them on his plate and kept eating. Draco just sweatdropped as she continued eating. "So dude, what's your name? I mean, you must have one right?"  
  
"Of course I have a name, you foolish little girl. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin Prefect."  
  
"Coolio! Hmm...Draco's too long. Ooh! What about CoCo? Huh?" Serenity asked excitedly.  
  
"CoCo? Get your mind out of the gutter, mudblood! What kind of idiot is called CoCo?!" Draco said with a forced down blush. 'It's an affectionate nickname...just for me.'  
  
"I think CoCo is a cute name! Too bad now, you're stuck with it!" Serenity said with a large smile. She then introduced herself to the rest of the gang – Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the table. She surprisingly made good friends with them all, especially Pansy who was constantly misunderstood. Pansy was nicknamed SySy, Crabbe – C-man, Goyle – G-man. The whole Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses were given nicknames, even the teachers. Professor Hagrid – The Big Man, Professor McGonagall – Ms. Mc, Professor Trelawney – Tree, Professor Sinistra – Sinny, Professor Snape – the Snapester, Professor Sprout – The Sproutster, Professor Dumbledore (DADA teacher so far) - D-Man, or the Big D, Professor Binns – the Bin Man, and many more. (AN: -;;)  
  
"Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor for your idiocy! You add the snail bits BEFORE the mandrake roots!" Snape spit out.  
  
"Snapester! What ya think about my potion dude?" Serenity said with a large grin and a wink at Harry, whom she had spoken to on several occasions.  
  
"What have I said about that name, Moon?! Well, once again...perfect potion! Five points to Slytherin!" Snape growled with a tiny smile..? towards Serenity.  
  
"Snapester! Call me Sere! Or Ren! Or Rena!" Serenity gave another large grin.  
  
"Moon! On with your assignment!" Snape threatened with a ferocious glare.  
  
"Snapester! C'mon!" Serenity smiled. Snape turned around to face her giggling face. He was going to have a big migraine after this...her big puppy- dog eyes...her pouting lips...Argh!  
  
"REN! GET WRITING!" Snape yelled at Serenity with a smile threatening to break out. The students just stared in shock at their teacher, very discreetly of course.  
  
"Thanks Snapester!" Serenity started writing her essay on the Forgetfulness Potion and finished 3 rolls of parchment by the end of class. 'Done!' It was the end of class and she handed her assignment in. Professor Snape just looked at her with surprise. 'She did all that during that time? She'd better pick Slytherin as her house.'  
  
Her week in Slytherin had been fun.  
  
"Bye Sere!" "Bye Ren!" "Bye Renny!" "Bye Rena!"  
  
"Bye everyone! I'll come visit you guys sometime!"  
  
Serenity finally entered Gryffindor, her final house. Learning magic had been easy. And she had to choose a job for after school. 'What the heck am I supposed to pick?! Oh well...I'll just pick an Auror for now...'  
  
"Tree, we're still on mirrors?! You cannot see into your future with a DARNED mirror! Why can't you be more like Firenze???!!!" Pointing at the other, more realistic Divination teacher, Serenity once again started a minor debate in Divination class with the Gryffindor Sixth Years. Harry, Hermione, and Ron smirked. All three of them decided to take this class because Serenity was in it. And whatever class Serenity was in, brought them entertainment. Setsuna smiled as her Princess brought a large headache to the phony Divination teacher.  
  
"Well then...let's see if you can see into your future with YOUR mirror, little Serenity!" Trelawney gave a smirk as if she knew Serenity couldn't do it. Setsuna merely gave a glance at her and focused on Serenity. She knew that she was going to bring a certain item up... 'I wonder why she didn't call on me...maybe she didn't want any questions...?'  
  
"Fine, Tree. I'll show you!" Bringing out the Mirror of Neptune from her sub-space pocket, she held it in her hand for a moment as if remembering Michiru and then laid it on the table in front of her. Trelawney looked at the mirror and gasped. Where had she gotten the mirror?!  
  
"Is this a copy of the mirror?! Where did you find this?!! How long have you had this for????!!!!" Trelawney asked on, but went silent as she saw Serenity in concentration. 'Hmm...ahh, whatever, I'll really make a prediction.' Focusing on the Mirror of Neptune's power, she entered herself into the realm. 'So...this is what will happen...'  
  
"Okay! At dinner this week, Dumbledore will make a special announcement about the DADA teaching position. Also! At the Gryffindor Dinner Table tonight though, I will be having.... Mmmm...some Cajun chicken Alfredo, Pumpkin Juice, Dumplings, Spaghetti with Meatballs..." Serenity gave a full description. Setsuna merely sweatdropped as Serenity went on. Trelawney just glanced at her in surprise but shook her head.  
  
"Ren, I know...it's tough not being able to predict the future like I can, but there is no need for you to have to make things up..." Trelawney then gave a speech about her great accomplishments. Serenity banged her head on the table several times, until Hermione tried to stop her. 'Why me... 'SETSUNA, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME...YOU SENT ME HERE ON PURPOSE, BUT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEEEEEEEADDDDDDDD MEAAAAAATTT!!!! YOU HEAR ME??? DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEADDDDDDDDD MMMMMMEEEEEAAAAATTTTTT!!!!'' Setsuna gave a frightened glance at the image as Serenity's thoughts filled her head. 'Uh oh...'  
  
The week flew by like a breeze and she was finally given the choice. At the time of dinner yet again, she stood up and made a speech. She stood up on the Gryffindor bench and spoke excitedly, yet calmly.  
  
"This past month was tons of fun! And I have to say that each house is fantastic in their own way!" With a pause, she gave Dumbledore a secret grin. "However, D-man here, has given me yet another choice...a choice to be a regular student...or the New Defence Against Dark Arts Teacher!" Silence ensued the room. Everyone was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Trelawney looked at Serenity in surprise but then shook her head. There was no way...right?  
  
"Well...? I haven't made my choice yet but...who knows?! Let's eat!" Serenity sat down again as hunger filled her petite Lunarian body. Whispers filled the once silent room.  
  
"Did Dumbledore really offer you the job of DADA teacher?"  
  
"So...what do you think you're going to pick?"  
  
"I think you should join Gryffindors!"  
  
"Hufflepuffs are SO much better!"  
  
"You should stay a student."  
  
"But a teacher would be fun too! You get to boss people around!"  
  
"Well, I don't know yet...this week, I'm going to be following Dumbledore around and see what he does." Serenity told Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ron got into their own little discussion as Harry and Serenity hit it off once again.  
  
"Wow 'Mione, Harry's really opened up the past week. I mean he'd been all moody the first week of school! Every since Ren came around, he's been bloody weird! Talking and all...bloody hell! Look at that!" Ron exclaimed towards Hermione.  
  
"So, he's laughing! What's the big de—Oh...he hasn't laughed since...Snuffle's death..." Hermione wavered. She realized that Serenity had brought a big change about towards their Gryffindor seeker.  
  
Harry and Serenity started laughing together as Serenity told Harry how she was such a ditz and one of her many accidents. Dinner was over and everyone went into their dorms.  
  
"Night everyone!" Serenity shouted. The Gryffindor house looked at her. Where was she going to stay now...? "D-man gave me a separate room because he wanted to me look over a couple of books and lesson plans. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Ren!" "Sweet dreams!" "G'night!" "Have a nice night!" "What the heck is have a nice night?!" A pair of boys in Seventh year started bickering with each other.  
  
As Serenity neared her separate dorm, she noticed a picture of the Sailor Senshi in their Princess forms along with her as their past selves. They started to move around and she gasped as Minako winked. "Hiya Usa-chan! This isn't the real us, but we're close enough to be real."  
  
"Hi Mama! Did you miss us? Are you surprised?" Hotaru smiled as she tugged on Setsuna's sleeve. Setsuna was painted in as well.  
  
"I missed you all so much! How did you get here?" Serenity asked in wonderment.  
  
"This is just a picture of us. We all saw you come down from the Time Gates and we thought we would join you." Setsuna spoke with her garnet-coloured eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"Stop hogging her attention! You get to see her anyways at the Time Gates!"  
  
"....."  
  
"We're not hogging it, we just spoke to her first! Ha!"  
  
"Hush it you guys! We're here to give Sagi-chan moral support, not a headache!"  
  
"Neko-chan, the password is "Hikari no Tenshi"...just for you!"  
  
"Thank you all..." Serenity said with a gentle smile on her face as the door swung open. She washed herself and changed as she lay herself onto her bed with a look of pure happiness.  
  
"OH NO!!!! I'm late! I'm late! Darnit! Stupid alarm clocks! Oh...wait...that reminds me, I have to buy one! Can't believe they don't even have alarm clocks here!" Serenity rushed off to the Dining Hall for breakfast. She headed towards the Teachers' Table and took a seat at the end. Something was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones.  
  
HIYA!!!!!!!! - Did you like it????!!!! Lol, well the next chapter's going to be MUCH different than you expect, I think. —.—;; Well, the coupling should be showing up soon.  
  
If you want anything to happen, just review and tell me!!!!!  
  
KEEP READING!!!!!!!! 


	3. Who's New?

Chapter 3 – Who's New?  
  
'Hmm...I wonder what's happening. Why's Madam Hooch holding a bouquet of flowers...?' Serenity wondered as she pondered over the fact.  
  
"Attention everyone! Madam Hooch here is going to be retiring as of today! This will be her last day here. We will not have Quidditch games until we can find a replacement teacher, but Quidditch teams may practice." Dumbledore spoke as Madam Hooch turned red as many started to congratulate her.  
  
"GO H-ee!!!! I'll miss you lots! I hope you have fun!!!!!!" Serenity said as she concentrated on a box of expensive delicious-looking chocolates and a white teddy bear. She handed them over to Madam Hooch. Then Serenity gave her a BIG hug. "Ren...can't breathe...too...tight...!" Madam Hooch turned blue from Serenity's hug. Serenity sweatdropped as she slowly let her go.  
  
The week once again flew by quickly as Serenity had fun watching the DADA classes. As she retired into her room, the teachers were having a meeting of their own about the replacement of Madam Hooch with a former student  
  
"Hi Professor Dumbledore! I came as quickly as I could, hearing about the replacement job of Madam Hooch." Oliver Wood said with a grin. He saw as Professor Snape started going red.  
  
"Now that we are all teachers here, you may call us by our first names." Dumbledore began.  
  
"But Albus, you surely cannot mean--" Snape was cut off by McGonagall.  
  
"Leave it alone Severus. He is now of age and has the maturity." McGonagall spoke with calmness.  
  
"So...are their any changes? Any new teachers...Oh! Who's the new DADA teacher?" Oliver asked excitedly, now that he was back.  
  
"Well, Albus is the new DADA teacher, unless a certain someone changes their mind and considers being the new teacher." Sprout said with uncertainty. "Oh! Awesome! A new teacher! What's his name?" Oliver asked yet again with a large grin. The teachers just gave each other a look as Dumbledore gave a look at them all that seemed to say "Don't tell him the gender".  
  
"His name is Ren. Ren Moon. He's currently asleep in his dorms. You shall see him tomorrow." Snape growled out, seeing that no one else would answer. The group of teachers each bade each other goodbye as they each went to their separate rooms.  
  
Serenity quickly dressed into her Hogwarts uniform but noticed that many things seemed to small. Her bra didn't fit well, her blouse in the chest area seemed to be too tight, her skirt seemed to have shrunk, and her sweater was tighter as well in the chest area. 'Crap! I grew again? Darnit, I'll have to fix it.' Serenity concentrated on making her clothes fit properly as she banged her right hip against her dresser. "Ow! Darnit! You stupid...argh! I'm late! Crap...keep moving...keep moving..." Serenity kept muttering incoherent words as she ran into the Dining Hall with her hood over her head, so that you couldn't tell whether she was male or female, interrupting Dumbledore's speech. Serenity face vaulted as she noticed all eyes on her. 'Hehehe, go on...' Serenity thought as she quickly took a seat beside Dumbledore. 'I wonder why Dumbledore told me to put my hood on?'  
  
"Ahem! Now, as I have started...Oliver Wood will be your new Quidditch teacher. He has graciously offered himself for the job and we will be extremely welcoming towards him!" Dumbledore finished and breakfast began. Oliver began to wonder to was under the black cloak. He surely couldn't be he? No, if Dumbledore trusted the man, then he would too.  
  
"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood, the new Quidditch teacher." Oliver offered his right hand for the man to shake. The man seemed to giggle...? As he pulled his slender feminine hand from under his sleeve to shake.  
  
'He seems so feminine! Ew...' Oliver thought as the small slender hand shook his.  
  
'What a handsome weirdo! He must think I'm a guy or something...' Serenity thought as she slowly pulled down her hood. "Hi! I'm the new...wait...what am I...uhh...I guess I'm the new student slash DADA teacher in training! You can call me Sere, Ren, or Rena! Nice to meet you dude!" Serenity said with a giggle as she saw his face in shock.  
  
"You're a girl?! You're so young! Oh my gosh...I thought you were a man all this time. I'm sorry!" Oliver rambled on about Serenity's youth. 'She's gorgeous! And she's younger than me! She's absolutely amazing...' Oliver stared at her.  
  
"Well, I'm actually sixteen, going seventeen I guess. And I am most definitely NOT a man! I'm going to call you Oli or Liver-Man, kay?" Serenity said with confidence as she ate as only she could, a lot and fast. She quickly rushed off towards her room again to fetch her books as she remembered her first day at Hogwarts as a student.  
  
'You will have to get a wand, seeing as how you don't have one.' 'Uh...I don't need a wand...' 'Yes you do, foolish girl! You need a wand to do magic.' 'Actually, no I don't. And don't call me foolish! You...you...snake!' 'Excuse me?!' 'Yeah, you snake!' And she transformed Snape into a snake with a wave of her hand.' 'Oh...Well then...I guess you don't need a wand.' 'Told you so!'  
  
As she entered the DADA classroom yet again, the Slytherin and Gryffindor Sixth Years had surrounded themselves around something. Dumbledore yelled for them all to stay back, with his wand pointed towards it. 'Arghhh...what the heck are they surrounding?' Serenity thought with frustration as she jumped over desks to see what everyone was so excited about. '...Helios?!' "Helios?! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?! What happened to you?!" Serenity exclaimed as she pushed everyone away, pulling Helios's Pegasus head over hers.  
  
"Your Majesty...they came...the force was too powerful...I could not stop them...I'm so sorry...Sere..." He spoke so only Serenity could hear. Helios trailed off as he slumped over Serenity's petite form. He changed back into his human form with rips and tears all over his body.  
  
"How could this happen?!" Serenity screamed with anger. Everyone backed away from her anger with the exception of Dumbledore who approached her and the form on top of her with wariness.  
  
"Ren, do you know who this is? We must get him to the Hospital Wing. He may be dying..." Dumbledore spoke with great sadness. Serenity just shook her head as she held on to Helios even tighter. 'I will heal him. I will heal my Helios...' Serenity concentrated on the powers of Saturn. She glowed with dark purple, almost black even as she held out her hands over Helios, healing him. She weakly lifted them as her energy left her. 'What happened to you...?' Her thoughts trailed off as she became unconscious.  
  
Helios woke up in the Hospital Ward, all healed. He noticed that all his injuries were gone and he was not sore at all. 'Where am I? What...happened...?' He looked around him as he saw Serenity sleeping on the bed next to him. 'Serenity...you healed me, didn't you?' Serenity fluttered her long lashes as she opened her dark blue hues with silver star-like specs.  
  
"Helios! I missed you! I thought you were dead!" Serenity bawled as she jumped on him, wrapping her slender arms around his form. Helios merely wrapped his around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I cannot go back...I felt the Senshi dying...but I was not permitted to come out of the Gates of Elysian just then. But when I had, it was too late. I came to the Hiwaka Shrine, but black-cloaked figures attacked me and I teleported to where you were. I...is...are you alright?" Helios awkwardly asked as Serenity solemnly held her eyes to his.  
  
(AN: It's spelled Elysian...I know, I thought it was Elysion too. But I checked it up, and then I looked up Elysium which means place of contentment or happiness...and well, yeah! -;; But then again, this is a Japanese manga, so it COULD be Elysion ...?)  
  
"One thing, no one knows who I am. So, don't call me your majesty, your highness, or hime. Just call me Usa-chan, Sagi-chan, Sere, Ren, or Rena. I'm sorry...about Chibi-Usa...she could not be born when Mamoru-san and I separated." Serenity said sadly as she put her face into her hands. 'She thinks I still love Chibi-Usa? She should not be sorry!' Helios thought as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Usa-chan, I...stopped loving Chibi-Usa a long time ago... 'When I had seen your beauty and kind nature'...It was not your fault that Endymion left you...he was a no-good bastard for hurting you." Helios leaned forward and hugged her. Serenity was shocked by his statement, but let herself be hugged by him.  
  
"Lio...hmm...nah...what about Li? Yeah! Li, I want to ask you a question. How exactly old are you? You look a lot older now than when I saw you last time." Serenity asked with a grin. 'Lio? Li? My Usa-chan's giving me a nickname...? Wait...MY Usa-chan? Why am I thinking these thoughts...Oh! Usa-chan asked me a question!'  
  
"Uhhh...well, I actually am eighteen human years, but I was attracted to Chibi-Usa's pure dream. I was always this much older than her but I faked my age so I could be in a relationship with her..." Helios trailed off as his Usa-chan just stared at him. 'He FAKED his age?! Just so he could be with Chibi-Usa...who's SIX years old...she's like...TWELVE years younger than him?! Wow...talk about love...' Usagi was lost in her thoughts as the doors to the Hospital Section opened. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver came running towards Helios's bed.  
  
"Hi guys!" Serenity said with a grin as they came up to her and hugged her, with the exception of Oliver. "Awww...so no hug for me, Oli?" Serenity said with her infamous pouting lips and her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
'Yes! An excuse for me to hug her too!' Oliver gently hugged Serenity too and everyone once again joined.  
  
'Who are these people...and why did that man hug MY Usa-chan? Why am I feeling so protective of her...? I shouldn't be feeling this way...' Helios glared at Oliver who glared back. Serenity and the others just sweatdropped. Harry glanced at his competition.  
  
"Lio, this is H-man, Ronny, MiMi, and Oli! Oh wait...let me change that ...Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver. You guys, this is my Lio...I mean Helios...he's a friend of mine from before..." Serenity said with a grin, unaware of the reactions to 'my Lio' caused by three men. Harry and Oliver glared at Helios because he was taking attention away from them and put it all on him. Ron didn't really care because he had Hermione. Helios himself however was feeling joy because his Usa-chan called him hers...whether it be intentionally or not.  
  
Helios asked Dumbledore if he could share a room with Serenity, which brought many eyebrows up, but Dumbledore consented, as long as there were two beds. Serenity said that was no problem for she could conjure one up. As Serenity and Helios headed towards their room, a certain Slytherin Prefect, the Quidditch heartthrob, and a Gryffindor seeker all had nasty thoughts about what they would do to him.  
  
As Serenity walked with Helios up the magical stairs, the portraits on the corridor walls started talking. They neared their room and the picture of the Senshi glared at Helios. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my Neko-chan?!" "Horse-Boy, what are you doing with our Usa-chan?" "Ooh...he's such a hunk!" "Yeah...he's so much older now..." "It's nice to see you making Mama so happy!" "It's nice to see you again Helios."  
  
Serenity and Helios sweatdropped as all these comments were thrown at them all at once. She made sure that Uranus and Mars weren't going to kill him and said the password. 'Hikari no Tenshi'. Serenity conjured up a bed with her Ginzuishou. They both changed, with the courtesy of Serenity providing all the clothes Helios would want and need. Helios was more comfortable in nothing at all, so he just wore a pair of boxers. Serenity with company, wore a pair of his boxers (which he blushed at) and a tight tank top decorated with bunnies. They both promptly fell asleep because of the constant attention the day had brought them.  
  
Living with Helios in the same dorms had brought much embarrassment towards the both of them. Helios had walked in on Serenity taking a bubble bath while Serenity walked in on Helios changing.  
  
Serenity was lounging on her bed with another of Helios's boxers and one of his shirts. She liked borrowing a little more than often and liked shopping in his closet. Helios was reading a book.  
  
"This is sooooooooo boring....isn't there anything to do for fun here? Oooh! I know! I'll just do a bit of this...and a bit of that..." Serenity concentrated on what she wanted. Helios just stared at her, frightened, for the last time she was bored, she conjured up a storm of fluffy stuffed animal that covered their room head to toe, and every nook and cranny. However, Helios had no reason to be frightened for Serenity had only conjured up a 64-inch plasma TV set with four full speakers, a DVD player, the new 2005 VCR, an X-Box, PS2, and Dreamcast. It was a good thing that their room was soundproof.  
  
(AN: I don't know much about the little electronics stuff...--.--;; this is just stuff I'm whinging...I'm sorry if it's wrong...--.--;;)  
  
They played Bomberman, Halo, DDR Extreme, and all the games that Serenity brought out of the air. They screamed when they lost, when usually ended in tickle-fests.  
  
"Ha! Beat that! I'm sooooooooo winning! I racked up more points than you! Oooh! I got AA! Oh...crap...you got it too...Well, I'll beat you next time!" Serenity shrieked out as Helios jumped on her, tickling her sides yet again as they tied in DDR.  
  
"You know what? I don't know what I should pick...being a regular student or the new DADA teacher..." Serenity said with a puzzled face towards Helios.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I got sorted into Gryffindor even though I'm too old...being a student's fun and all. But being a TEACHER would be cool too. I guess it's what you want to be...just think about it..." Helios left Serenity to her thoughts as she thought about what she wanted to choose.  
  
Oliver sat on his Firebolt as he flew into the sky. 'If she wishes to stay a student...will I be allowed to have a relationship with her? And what about that Helios guy...he's eighteen...she's practically seventeen...and I'm almost twenty...Malfoy seems attracted towards her as well...and Harry too...but then again, would she have fun as a teacher?' Helios came over to Oliver on Serenity's one-of-a-kind CosmicRider. Apparently, the Senshi had put their powers together so they could create one for her. Only she would be allowed to ride it, but Serenity told the broom to let Helios on it just once. Helios didn't have complete control over it because it had to be asked by Serenity herself to be ridden by him.  
  
"Wood, I know you're attracted to my Usa-chan. But know this, I love her as well." Helios said calmly. Oliver sat on his broom with surprise as Helios admitted this to him.  
  
"Well, we're not the only ones with interest in Ren...it seems that Malfoy and Harry like her too. Whatever happens, may the best man win!" Oliver said with vigor as he flew off.  
  
Harry who had been by himself in the broom shed heard their conversation. 'So, I'll have to compete for Sere's attention...but, Malfoy likes her as well? I'll just have to make sure that Sere ends up with me!' Harry ran off to the Gryffindor Tower to think.  
  
Malfoy had been with his crew when he too heard the heart-to-heart talk between Wood and the weird Horse-man animagus Helios. So, PotHead likes my Serry, huh? Well, we'll just see about that...Wood and Horse-man stand no chance along with Potter...I'm a Malfoy! I will win her.' Malfoy just walked off into the Slytherin Headquarters with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy! Come quickly! All the Houses are gathered in the Dining Hall for Ren's decision! She'll be announcing it soon! Hurry!" Pansy had come in search for the three as her best friend Ren had made a choice. The four Slytherins had rushed into the Dining Hall as Dumbledore stood up. "Hello students. Miss Moon here, has had the difficult choice of either being a regular student or replacing me as the new DADA teacher. She has had the past week to make the difficult transition. Now, Ren will inform us all on what she had picked to be."  
  
"Hi everyone!!! D-man here has given me the difficult choice of either staying as a regular student...if I was ever one...or filling in for him as the new DADA professor...it was a really tough choice, but I think that I want to be..."  
  
Hiya!!!! This is the first-ever cliffhanger that I'm doing since this is my first fic...  
  
Can anyone tell what OOC means...??? . I really have no clue  
  
So, I'm opening up the polls for voting now...I voted for each pairing since I like them all soooooooooooo much!!!!! -;;;;  
  
Sere/Helios: 1 (Rare coupling...VOTE HELIOS!!!!!)  
  
Sere/Draco: 1 (Common, but HOTHOTHOT!!!!)  
  
Sere/Harry: 1 (Yet again common, and still ADORABLE!!!!)  
  
Sere/Oliver: 1 (Not often seen but there are some...HE'S SOOOOO SEXYYYY) These are the ONLY pairs I'm doing, unless you guys pick some pairing and tell me why...and even then, I'll only consider it!  
  
- I bet you guys didn't think that Helios or Oliver would drop in, did you??  
  
I just started writing this whole fic yesterday...I don't know why...but an idea plopped into my head and here I am writing!!!!  
  
KEEP READING!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll try to update soon !!! 


	4. I Can't Choose?

Platinum star – Hiya!!!! Thanks for the people who reviewed this story!!!! :  
  
Soldier-of-Darkness  
  
Serenity Usagi Malfoy  
  
Samisweet  
  
Dark Mistress Serenity  
  
Pure-Sweet  
  
CosmicLunaAngel  
  
Sylverwind  
  
Duos-Bunnie  
  
Silver Moonlight-81  
  
Pudding  
  
Kimpatsu no Hoseki  
  
THANK YOU!!!!! I'm sorry if I missed anybody...please tell me so I can credit you...  
  
- And a special thanks to Serenity Usagi Malfoy again who explained to me what OOC meant. THANK YOU!!!! - I'm sorry if any of my characters are OOC (-;;;)!!!! Please forgive me...this is my first fic EVER...  
  
Anyways, the voting polls for Usagi coupling are as follows:  
  
Usagi/Helios: 6 (Yeah!)  
  
Usagi/Harry/: 1 (Poor Harry)  
  
Usagi/Draco: 3 (Oooh)  
  
Usagi/Oliver: 2 (VOTE)  
  
PLEASE VOTE SO I CAN PAIR HER UP...but right now, I'm going to have a bit a every couple...-  
  
Chapter 4 – I Can't Choose...?  
  
"...hmmm...wait, I-yeah...changing my mind...er...wait, what about no...yes..." Serenity kept changing her mind, rambling on, completely unaware of the face vaults that occurred around the Dining Hall, from Slytherins to Gryffindors to teachers. She shook her head yet again. The four different Houses slumped down in disappointment as Serenity had not made a decision. Then, they waited anxiously as Dumbledore grinned and faced Serenity.  
  
"Miss Moon...I'm so very sorry to interrupt you, but have you made a decision yet? Dumbledore stood up and inquired of Serenity as she turned to face him. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye that only one so wise could have, as Serenity spoke.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore, you see...I...no...well, I ...well, I had one...fine oh fine...no...but I can make one up right now...!" Serenity finished and saw the numerous Sweatdrops adorning peoples' heads as they heard her. She blushed a light pink. The four boys that were infatuated with her eagerly awaited her decision. A certain Slytherin Prefect hoping in his mind that she choose his house, a Gryffindor seeker pleading in his mind that she choose his house, the new Quidditch teacher begging in his mind that she choose the job as a teacher, and a certain Horse-boy Animagus hoping that...wait...it wouldn't matter to him, would it? Well, the four boys eagerly listened and then each of their heads dropped onto their tables.  
  
"So, you mean that you had no clue what you were going to pick but made up a nice speech?" Someone shouted from the Ravenclaw House. Serenity turned to face the Ravenclaw section of the Dining Hall and dropped her head. Then she lifted it back up and she spoke nervously. Setsuna was laughing from above. This was definitely her Princess all right! Only she could be in such a predicament. 'Hmmm, I really wonder what she would pick. If I were her age and her, I personally would pick...to be a student...I suppose that a teacher-student relationship is allowed. That Oliver boy is quite adorable.'  
  
"Well, uh, Ididn'treallyknowwhattochoosebecauseIthoughtallofthechoicesgiventomewere –reallygoodsoIdidn'treallythinkaboutit..." Serenity finished and she once again looked around the Dining Hall. The majority of them wore puzzled looks as they attempted to figure out what she said. The key word 'attempted'. Setsuna smirked as she translated Usag-ese into English in her head. It was simple, once you knew Usagi for about two years...or in her case, even longer.  
  
"Miss Moon, would you care to repeat that?" Dumbledore asked of Serenity as he too attempted to figure out what the nervous bunny had tried to say. Unfortunately, no one in the room was fluent in Serenit-ese or as the Sailor Senshi knew it Usag-ese. Serenity sweatdropped as the room was silent, waiting for her to repeat what she previously said, except in English. "I didn't really know what to choose because I thought all of the choices given to me were really good, so I didn't really think about it..." Silence once again ensured all across the room.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! What kind of idiot doesn't think about something as import-- " A haughty Sixth Year Hufflepuff with the name Yora Fesit'ee yelled out, jealous of Serenity's beauty and kind nature. A fellow Hufflepuff who was good friends with Serenity then immediately cut her off in the middle of her 'speech'. Serenity immediately turned red in embarrassment and shame. However, she had no need to do this as more than three-quarters of the school's population were on Yora's back about her behaviour towards Serenity.  
  
"That's ENOUGH! There will be no more of that...Now, Miss Fesit'ee, please apologize to Miss Moon promptly." Dumbledore sternly spoke to Yora, waiting for an apology. Serenity just looked down as if the floor were interesting, her eyes downcast. Oliver, Harry, Draco, and Helios looked at the girl in anger.  
  
"What should I have to apologize for Professor Dumbledore? I merely spoke the truth!" Yora spoke like a rich snob.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, it's alright. What she spoke was the truth. I should have thought about my choices more. I-I'll be going to bed now..." Serenity spoke, her eyes cemented to the floor as she ran out the two large doors, leading to the Dining Hall and leading out into the corridors. Everyone watched as she went. Then, all eyes were glued onto Yora, glaring at her angrily for making their beloved Serenity sad. Yora all of a sudden felt an especially intense glare from someone...not in this room...? Setsuna gave her the EVIL EYES that only Setsuna could conjure up. Setsuna then made up her mind as she opened up a portal and into the massive Hogwarts' Dining Hall. She looked furious with her Garnet Orb at hand, her dark hair whipping around, flashing.  
  
"You have insulted my beloved Princess's name. You have hurt her dearly. Now, you shall pay the price. You've had a chance to make amends, but you haven't. PLUTO DEADLY SC--" Wielding her Garnet Orb, Setsuna attempted to attack the girl who harmed her Princess with words. However, Setsuna was abruptly cut off as Helios tackled her onto the floor, which was a great feat.  
  
"Helios! Why have you stopped me?! I was punishing the insolent little girl!" Setsuna glared angrily at Helios who shrunk back from her crimson- coloured eyes.  
  
"Setsuna-sama, yes Serenity...(shrinking even more back as Setsuna's glare magnified) uhhh...Serenity-hime (Setsuna inwardly smirked) was hurt...but killing a girl who has a big mouth...? I think that's a bit too much..." Helios spoke worriedly for himself, as Setsuna once again placed her intense eyes on him. Then, he wondered if the life of the idiotic girl who'd made his Serenity sad was worth what he was going through right now.  
  
"Very well, Helios. But know this, if Serenity-hime is hurt in ANY way, your head will be on a platter." Setsuna threatened. "And, I shall ask Hades if I can bring Haruka, Rei, Hotaru and the others back to help me." She inwardly smiled as Helios nodded frantically. Then, she turned her gaze to Dumbledore after looking around the room. Everyone wore different expressions as the lady with the crimson-coloured eyes frightened the god- like Helios.  
  
"Who Miss, might you be?" Dumbledore asked Setsuna calmly, even though his heart was racing inside, scared that she might be a threat towards his school. The rest of the teachers brought out their wands, pointing them at Setsuna.  
  
"I am Setsuna Meioh, the Princess of Pluto reincarnated in this lifetime. I am the descendant of Hades himself, Senshi of the planet Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, Ruler of the Other Realm, and the owner of the Pluto Crystal and the Garnet Orb." Everyone was shocked, and shocked was definitely an understatement. Dumbledore looked humbled as he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Do you mean you were once the Princess of Pluto from the time of the Silver Millennium?" Dumbledore still in surprise asked Setsuna. Setsuna merely looked at him and replied. "Yes."  
  
"What or who is Serenity?" Dumbledore asked yet again. This time, everyone in the Dining Hall looked at Setsuna, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Would you like the long or the short intro.?" Setsuna asked Dumbledore this time. Dumbledore thought about it for a moment, but Setsuna already started to reply. "She is the High Princess Serenity reincarnated from the Silver Millennium. Of course since then, she's acquired many other names. Serenity is the Crown Princess of the Universe until she is ready to take throne, Queen of the Stars, the current Ruler of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. She is a direct descendant of Selene, the Goddess of the Moon. She is the Wielder of the Ginzuishou, the current owner of the Mars Crystal, Mercury Crystal, Venus Crystal, Jupiter Crystal, Uranus Crystal, Neptune Crystal, Saturn Crystal, and the Pluto Crystal, and the planets' core powers. She is the High Messiah of Light and the High Mage of Fire, Thunder, Ice, Love, Death and Rebirth, Winds, Waters, and the form of raw death. She is also the ultimate Senshi, a myth that is only legend. She is the Senshi of the universe, Cosmos. She is the most powerful being in the universe and cannot be conquered. She is half the Balance of the Universe, Light. Helios, am I missing something here...?" Setsuna asked Helios whose jaw had dropped. Even though he knew that Serenity was many things, he did not think she was THIS powerful.  
  
"Uhhh...hmmm...oh! She is also the Owner of the Brightest Star Seed and Purest Dream Mirror. That makes her extremely pure." Helios explained to the people in the Dining Hall. Everyone was still trying to absorb that the 5'0 petite girl was this powerful...the most powerful being in the Universe. Dumbledore overcame his shock as he heard Setsuna and Helios speak.  
  
"So, Miss Moon is Serenity of the Silver Millennium reincarnated and the legendary Cosmos?" Dumbledore asked Setsuna. Setsuna just nodded and gave everyone a glare.  
  
"If anyone, ANYONE dares to hurt her, I will PERSONALLY give you my interest. May the Fates help you; I'll let you know ahead of time, that that's not a good thing. I watch all that happens and will know it. And you, Miss Sybil Trelawney," Turning to face Trelawney, Setsuna smirked, "Serenity-hime was right...the Guardian and Keeper of the Time Gates is a woman, me. And I assure you, Serenity is not King Triton in disguise." She finished and gave one last glance at Dumbledore. Then she waved her Time Staff and opened up a portal leading to the Gates of Time. She seemed to have changed her mind as she closed the portal. She smiled, "Helios, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood, may I please speak to you all." They nervously stood each from their own table and walked over to her. One stiffly (Draco), one nervously (Oliver), one chokingly (AN: Yes, that's a word) (Helios), and one curiously (Harry). Helios knew of Setsuna's power and was scared, extremely scared. The rest of the people in the Dining Hall looked on at them curiously but with Dumbledore's urge went onto their daily routines, their classes. Soon, only the five of them were left. Dumbledore had a private talk with Yora.  
  
"Oh yes, Horse-Boy...who gave you permission to share a dorm with Serenity- hime?" Setsuna spoke softly, glaring at Horse-Boy who once again shrunk back. The others snickered at this and all of a sudden, they were the objects of her wrath.  
  
Then she smiled... "So, I take it that you all have interest in Serenity- hime. Is that not true?" Setsuna continued to smile as they all turned different shades of red (two of which she thought were unimaginable). They all looked at each other, gave a small glare and then slowly nodded. "So, which one of you "men" do you think are worthy of her?" Each of them just stared at her for being so bluntness. "Since you each seem to think that you are more worthy than the other, I expect to have a four-page summary and essay on why you think you are worthy of my Princess. If you fail to comply, then you cannot court her. I shall know when you finish so don't be alarmed if I suddenly appear in front of you. Good day." Setsuna waved her staff and re-opened the portal to the Gates of Time. She entered gave a smile and spoke, "Start on your essays soon!" Then the portal closed.  
  
Each man stared at each other. "You mudbloods better stay away from her. You aren't worthy of her." 'I'm the worthiest. Filthy pigs.'  
  
"Oh, and you think YOU are? Malfoy, get a grip! We each have a chance of winning her heart." 'Especially me.' "She's not an object. I doubt Usa-chan would want to know that we're thinking of her like she's ours." 'She's mine!'  
  
"Ren'll give us all equal chances." 'She likes me best!'  
  
They all glared at each other one final time before heading out the Dining Hall doors. The majority all went to their classes. Two to learn, one to teach, and the other to find Serenity. 'Yes, I'll get to talk to Serenity first!' Setsuna smirked from the Time Gates. She figured that Haruka rubbed off on her in more ways than one. She rubbed her hands evilly and...wait, she realized she was doing it all wrong. She let out an evil cackle and brought out a bowl of popcorn, a 2 Litre bottle of Root Beer (-;;), a large soft comfortable blanket, a pillow, and a couch...? From her sub-space pocket. She lay down and waited for the entertainment to come on. This was even better than television. Man, she loved this job. (Of course that was after Serenity had come to 'help' her or so she called it.)  
  
Serenity had run to her room. She ignored her guardians (in the portrait) and just said the password. She ran into the room, lay down on her bed and started sobbing. 'I'm so stupid. Why did I even bother staying here...I'm useless, worthless...ugly, vain, irrational, cowardice, dumb, ditz, airhead...' Her crying had made her tired and sleepy. She looked at her disheveled form in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her porcelain face had numerous tearstains, her hair was messed up, and her clothes were wrinkled. She looked horrible. She concentrated on the Ginzuishou's power and focused on what she wanted to look like and for extra strength. It didn't take as much as she thought out of her as she only felt a tiny strain in her energy supply. 'Ever since I became Cosmos, my energy and strength have amplified. I'd better get to my classes.' Checking her schedule for Gryffindor Sixth Years, she picked up her books and went to class.  
  
Soon after Serenity left, Helios came running in, thinking that Serenity was inside. "Serenity, are you alrig-- " She wasn't here! Darn it...where could she have gone...? Muttering to himself, he left the room.  
  
Serenity went outside for her Quidditch class with Oli or Liver-man, aka Oliver. She shared this class with the Sixth Year Hufflepuffs. 'Just my luck!' She stood to the left of Hermione who grinned at her. She smiled in return. Harry was to her left and Ron was to Hermione's right. 'Alright, I can do this...just reach up...c'mon, don't fail me...move!' Harry attempted to hold Serenity's hand...and succeeded! He blushed as Serenity glanced at him questioningly but didn't take her hand back! 'Oh my gosh! I'm holding Ren's hand!' Serenity turned a light pink. 'Why is he doing this? Does he...like me?' (AN: Serenity isn't very observant in feelings directed towards her (Mina's powers).) Harry held his Firebolt in his left hand and Serenity's hand in his right. Serenity held her CosmicRider in her right hand and Harry's hand in her left. The two looked like they were paying attention but in actuality, they were focused on the other's hand.  
  
Oliver was looking around the two classes who'd held their brooms in their hands; some nervously, some confidently, some happily, and some afraid. Then, he saw Serenity come in. He hadn't seen her since the incident in the Dining Hall. He smiled as he saw her grin at Hermione. Then, he abruptly turned his attention away from Serenity and focused once again on two classes. Today, the two Houses would play against each other like a Quidditch match. Oliver once again turned his head towards Serenity and saw red. Harry was holding her hand! And Serenity wasn't taking it back! 'That little pig! He wanted to steal her away from me! Well, if he thinks so, he's going to get another surprise coming his way!'  
  
Oliver split up the two Houses. He mixed up the positions that the Quidditch players would play in the real Quidditch matches. Harry would play the Gryffindor Keeper and Serenity would play the Gryffindor Seeker. He inwardly winced as Serenity smiled at Harry, waving. Serenity then looked at him and beamed. She waved both her arms in the air at him. 'She's giving me all her attention! Ha! Beat that Potter!' And the rivalry continued...  
  
For the following week, Serenity decided to stay with the Gryffindors as Dumbledore recommended. He said that the choices Serenity was given were still valid. And that he wanted her decision by next week.  
  
There were many that attempted to court Serenity. But unfortunately for them, they were unable to ask her for they were always intercepted by one of the four; Malfoy, Wood, Potter, and Terra. (AN: I know that I didn't give Helios a last name. Since I don't know it, I just made one up...SORRY!!!!!! -) Serenity didn't know the amount of admirers that she had gained by coming to Hogwarts. That may have been a good thing though for the admirers as they saw Setsuna's powers.  
  
There was a Christmas Ball coming up in two weeks. Serenity sighed because she had not been asked yet. Of course, the four men had been planning special ways to ask her to go with them. Serenity sighed yet again, looking out the window up at the clear night. The moon was sending her little magical rays that changed into crystal figurines as they floated up to her. Helios winced as he heard her sigh. He so desperately wanted to ask her, but he had everything planned for tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow was a Saturday and she'd be free after 12:00 pm. He tried to block out the sadness that she was radiating. Helios knew that Serenity thought she wasn't good enough...but all that would change, starting from tomorrow...  
  
Hi!!!!! I'm so sorry that I didn't update soon. . Okay, as you've seen the voting polls so far, way up there ↑ , you guys should VOTE so I can pair up our beloved Usa-chan up. -  
  
One more thing...I know I know...I'm already asking a lot of you...but I'm opening up two more polls....:  
  
Vote whether you want Usagi to be in: Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw DADA teacher  
  
2. Vote e whether you want Usagi to be asked by: (For the Christmas Ball!!) Helios Draco Harry Oliver Some other boy  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEIWED MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
I'm sorry if I made any mistakes of any kind and if any of the characters are OOC. -;;;; 


	5. He's Alive!

Platinum Star-Thanks again for the reviews!!!!! -

Anyways, the voting polls for Usagi coupling are as follows:

Usagi/Helios: 9

Usagi/Harry/: 1

Usagi/Draco: 3

Usagi/Oliver: 2

PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!

The voting polls for Usagi's occupation are as follows:

Gryffindor: 1 (If no one votes, I'm probably just going to put her in Gryffindor)

Slytherin: 0

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

DADA teacher: 0

The voting polls for Usagi getting asked out to the ball:

Usagi/Helios: 1 

Usagi/Harry: 0

Usagi/Draco: 0

Usagi/Oliver: 0

HELIOS WINS!!! I picked him because I needed someone to take her to the ball this chapter and only one person voted. And it was for Helios! So, I'm sorry if you wanted someone else to win.

PLEASE VOTE SO I CAN CONTINUE FURTHER WITH THE STORY!

And to the Reviewer with the name Helios/Usagi 4ever, I'm actually not sure if I'm going to have Sirius alive or not...I'll have to think about it...but probably! (Later in the story)...But guessing by the title, yes

Chapter 5 – He's Alive?!

After spending the wonderful day with Helios at Hogsmeade, he had asked her to the Christmas Ball that was coming up within 2 weeks. Serenity had said yes because no one else had asked her. Come to think of it, Helios _was _pretty cute, nice, and kind. Of course she was going to say yes!

As she lay down on her bed, she smiled and was engrossed deeply in her thoughts. 'I never thought that Helios would have asked me...Well, it's a good thing that he had. Now, I'm getting so many offers and invitations! But, I really thought that...RyRy or CoCo would have asked me. I shouldn't think about them! Arghhh, I'm going to the Christmas Ball with Helios. Focus on HELIOS!' With those last thoughts, she fell asleep. Meanwhile, Helios was still jumping for joy at Serenity's answer to his question, "Will you give me the honour of going with me to the Christmas Ball?" "Of course Lio! Thank you for asking me...other than you, no one else asked me." And he asked her before the other dimwits! Wait...don't let them know that I asked her first...let them ask and embarrass them! He grinned wolfishly. (AN: Helios in the manga version is HOTHOTHOT, not that he isn't in the anime...-;;;;)

'Okay Wood, don't be nervous, don't be nervous. Be confident! Who would turn you down? Ren! Nonono! Confidence is the key...there she is! Here goes nothing...' "Ren! Wait up!" Oliver ran towards Serenity, forgetting that he was inside the library. Noticing that he the object of many glares, he quietly ran over to Serenity. Madam Pince shook her head, 'love-struck teenagers these days!' Serenity whipped around in surprise. Why was Oliver calling her?

"Hi Ren! How are you doing? Do you like Hogwarts?"

"Hi Oli! I'm doing great and I love Hogwarts! How are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, oh! Yes, I'm doing great! How about you?"

"Oli, are you okay? You already asked me that..."

"Hehehe, I'm good good... 'STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!!! Why are you so stupid Oliver?! Arghhh...be cool, be calm, be happy, be cool, be calm, be happy, be...' "

"Well, I've got to get going...I'm going to the Gryffindor Tower to study for the Transfiguration test coming up. Bye Oli!" With that, she turned her heels around and headed for the doors leading out of the library. Oliver was still in his trance, until he finally realized that Serenity was no longer in front of him, but in front of the library doors. 'Go get her, stupid!' Oliver took long, quiet strides until he grabbed Serenity's arm gently.

"Ren, uhhh...so...would you like to go to the ""BALL WITH ME?!""" Oliver looked on with surprise as it was not only his voice that shouted the end of that question to her. Then, Madam Pince quickly shoved the two out of the library. Unsurprisingly, Harry and Draco were in on the question. Serenity looked at all three men in surprise. She then turned a light pink. From the Time Gates, Setsuna smirked at her Princess knowingly from a chair. She sat down comfortably on that couch she conjured up in her...pajamas?

"Hi RyRy and CoCo! Was it just me, or did you guys just ask me to the Christmas Ball at the same time...?" 'Oh no, please let me have heard wrong...PLEASE...This is so...Arghhh...'

"Actually, Ren, I think we all did."

"...Why do men constantly leave things until the VERY last minute?! Arghhh..." Serenity calmed down and looked at all three of them in the eyes. "But Sere, there's still a week lef--" At Serenity's glare, Harry quickly cut off his sentence. Draco and Oliver inwardly snickered at Harry's misfortune. Setsuna howled with laughter as Serenity shut Harry up.

"I'll have you know, that as much as I would like to go to the Christmas Ball with one of you, I can't." Serenity ended with a tone that seemed to shout "I'm SORRY!!!!"

"But...why not?" A curious Draco asked Serenity. (AN: WOW!!!! Draco is being a nice-curious for once....I'm SORRY FOR THE OOCness..) The three boys wore puzzled expressions on their faces. They didn't think that she could have been asked. Setsuna just shook her head. These guys were idiots. Oh yeah! The essays! Only Draco and Harry had started on it. The other two forgot. Well, if they didn't want to court Serenity, what was she to say about it? It had already been two days since she told them.

Serenity blushed as she remembered the fun she had with Helios yesterday. "Well CoCo, it would seem that I was already asked to go to the Christmas Ball yesterday. I'm sorry...maybe if you had asked earlier...I'm sorry." She was still a light red and the three men were wondering why. Although they were all eager to know who had asked Serenity, they had to have a little dignity at being turned down. There was an awkward silence among them. Serenity was the first to leave. "I've really got to get to the Gryffindor Tower...I'll be seeing you..." She once again turned to leave, until Draco stopped her.

"Sere, have you made a decision yet...? On whether you want to teach DADA or being in one of the Houses?" All the of the men focused their attention on her yet again. Serenity thought for a moment.

"Not yet, but I'm leaning towards one of the choices...and no, I'm not going to be telling any of you." She giggled at their comical expressions. "Well, I've got to do some major studying! See you later!"

"Bye Sere!"

"Bye Ren!"

"Rena, wait up! I'll go with you to the Gryffindor Tower."

Within the past two days, she learned a lot about Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The three had told her about their adventures in their six years at Hogwarts, all except about Sirius. But the three, especially Harry decided that she was close enough to them since they practically did everything together, for her to know about it. The four sat in the Gryffindor Common Room at a corner. They were so solemn-looking that one would have thought they were going to a funeral.

"...through the veil by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange..." Harry finished and a tear rolled down his face. Serenity's heart went out to Harry as she understood the extremity of his pain. She then thought back.

"Wait, a veil you say? What kind of veil?" Serenity's heart was pounding; she realized something.

"Well, there were voices coming out of it and it was dark." That was all the proof she needed. She smiled compassionately and then her expression changed abruptly. Her face grew dark with determination and anger. She looked around the room and cleared everything away with a wave of her hand. The three looked with awe, they still had not gotten used to her wandless magic. Then, she locked all doors leading to the Gryffindor Common Room, even if there was no one there. Then, the trio was slightly wary of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to see if I can...do something. Can the three of you back away? I don't want you to get hurt." With those words, the three slowly complied. Hermione held Ron's hand tightly and he pulled her closer to him. "Fate! Destiny! Get your big butts out here now! This is Cosmos, the Supreme Ruler of the Universe and your Queen speaking." She looked angry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at her like she'd gone crazy. Everyone knew that the Fates were just a myth...just like Cosmos was. There were mists surrounding Serenity, like they were embracing her. Then, two silhouettes gradually appeared. One was wearing a Silver robe while the other donned a Gold robe. They shimmered and sparkled like diamonds in the Sun. They kneeled on one knee in front of her. The trio crouched behind Serenity against the wall. They looked on with shock, especially Hermione who was certain that the Fates were a legend.

"Your Majesty, you have called us?" The two spoke in unison. Serenity glared at both of them. It seemed like the two Fates winced, but it couldn't be, could it? They had power over the cosmos, over the threads of time...didn't they?

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to call me Sere?! Faye, Des, you guys NEVER change! Arghhh...even after a thousand years...now come on over and give me a hug!"

The two in the robes took off their hoods and they were embraced in a big bear hug by Serenity. They were majestic. Fate had a head spun of gold or so it seemed and she shone with light and she smiled softly as Serenity held her. Destiny had beautiful white hair and she shone with happiness. They looked so young! Hermione gasped at their beauty, Ron just gaped, and Harry looked on with his jaw dropped.

"Sere-hime, why have you called us?" Fate asked. Destiny just smirked as Serenity just shook her head at the name. However, Serenity brought the two over to another corner so that they could speak privately. Harry, Hermione, and Ron attempted to listen to their conversation but they whispered too quietly. They just sat down and looked at each other.

"Well, you know how you guys open up random portals to keep hidden secrets and stuff?" Serenity asked the two as if she was wondering something.

"Yes, we open up those random portals that lead to the Other Realm. Why do you ask?" It was Destiny that spoke this time. The two Fates were curious as to why their Queen was asking this.

"Did you open up a Portal last year at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic?" Serenity ignored their question and asked another.

"Yes, we did."

"Can you open it up again...?" Serenity inquired again.

"Yes, Sere-hime." With that, Destiny and Fate put their hands together and spoke a fallen language of years and years ago. A dark portal opened up in the middle of the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Serenity entered it. Harry gasped and stood up. Hermione and Ron stood beside him.

"Harry, isn't that the...portal that Sirius fell into...?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah...I think so...Oh no! Serenity entered it! We have to save her! I won't lose her too! Let's go!" Harry attempted to go through and would have if Fate intercepted him.

"You cannot go in, Harry Potter. Sere-hime can only enter. Now, wait and watch." The portal started changing colours, from black to an assortment of bright colours. The aura of the portal changed from death to happiness. "Only Sere-hime has this ability. If you were to enter, you would be lost in it."

Inside the portal, Serenity realized that it was changing. She looked all around and saw emptiness. There was a slight movement to her right and it caught her eye. There was a man, huddled in the corner of the once dark and dreary room. He looked up and saw Serenity. "...Angel..." He looked at her with slight hysteria. His voice was hoarse because it had not been used in a long time. "...You came to save me...my angel..." Serenity turned a light pink but walked over to him and crouched down, so that she was eye-to-eye with the man.

"Are you Sirius Black?"

"Have you come to take me to heaven?"

"...Are you Sirius Black?"

"I...I've heard of that name...I think that is my name."

'Crap, okay okay...how to fix this? Oooh! I got it! Mars's power!' "Please ReiRei-chan, give me the power and the strength to heal this broken man...Mars Planet Power!" A bright red light flared around her and surrounded the haggard man. He looked different. His once ragged and ripped clothes were now mended and clean. His dirt-covered face was now clean. It seemed like he took a long shower and bought clean clothes. In this portal, you stayed the same age from whence you entered. You never felt hungry, you never aged, and you never grew. Only his clothes had changed. The man who got a makeover realized that the portal had changed, from dreary and dark to happy and light.

"My mind...it's back! Thank you! You saved me!" Sirius broke out in a grin and he hugged Serenity. She just blushed again while falling over. "Well, Sirius, your godson Harry, is waiting for you." Standing up, she took his hand and lead him out. As Serenity and Sirius reached the portal, she gently pushed him out and then exited herself.

The trio waited anxiously for Serenity's safe return, while the two Fates just sat down patiently. They saw a familiar looking man...! Sirius! Harry jumped and had him in a serious bear hug. Hermione and Ron just looked on happily. "Sirius! I missed you! I thought you were dead! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! Your friend here saved me! I thought I was going to die..." Sirius looked at Serenity who was smiling softly. Harry walked over and hugged her. Serenity inwardly winced and carefully hugged him back. 'Darn, I used up too much energy...and I haven't fully rested...darn it...' Then, the trio and Sirius left the Common Room to catch up. The trio plus Sirius never noticed Serenity's lack of enthusiasm, but the two Fates did.

"Serenity Celeste Selene Moon! Exactly how much energy did you use?" Destiny asked her sternly, in a maternal tone. Serenity just sweatdropped as she turned to face the two Fates. "Not a lot! Seriously!"

"Sere-hime, what did I tell you about lying to us?" Fate inwardly smirked as she saw Serenity blush. "I'm not! I'm really fine!" The two Fates looked at each other and shook their heads. They spared their energy and gave it to Serenity, who now looked replenished. She sighed. "Well, thank you...It was good to see you...you guys should come visit me sometime!" The two Fates closed the portal, waved goodbye and went back to their post.

Serenity smiled as she entered her room. Helios was there, watching TV. Helios smiled at Serenity. She smiled back and went to the washroom to take a bath. 'I'm sooooo tired...I'm glad that Harry's happy.'

Platinum Star-Hi!! And thanks for reading!

PLEASE VOTE FOR PAIRINGS AND FOR USAGI'S OCCUPATION!!!!

Thank you!!!!! -

I'll try to update soon...I've got an exam on Saturday, August 7 and one on Wednesday, August 11...and on August 8-10, I'm out...so, I'll try to update when I can...


	6. Which One?

Revamp or Update?

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update again...but I was in the process of writing Chapter 6 when I thought...should I revamp or keep writing? So, I'm asking you guys if you want me to rewrite from Chapter 1 or to keep updating...please review so I can do either one!

Thanks,

Platinum Star


	7. Looking for Someone!

Platinum star

Hello everyone. This is yet another letter of apology and news. As you have noticed, I have not been doing my job and have not rewritten or updated…I do not have inspiration and doubt I ever will have inspiration to do either of the jobs above…I ask that you to forgive me. "Lies for Love" is not the greatest story…it sucks like crap (excuse the profanity used…). Nevertheless, I am wondering if anyone would like to continue writing it. If you do, my e-mail address is and you can e-mail me…I will obviously not randomly select anyone. I have certain expectations and rules…you must give me credit for ALL chapters written previous to yours and ALL ideas implied…if there are certain things that I do not like about the way you have written them, I will tell you and advise that you fix them. Once again, I'm sorry about this long note.

Thanks,

Platinum star


End file.
